


The Ball

by Sweatermaster



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Paperhat - Freeform, Shipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-02-15 18:07:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13036572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweatermaster/pseuds/Sweatermaster





	1. Chapter 1

BlackHat organization, a place full of such crazy horrors, there is normally never a time when they're not working to get some sort of evil tom-foolery done. But right now is one of those rare moments when nothing seems to be occurring.

Blackhat, Flug and 5.0.5 patiently wait in the lecture hall for the one and only member missing; Dementia. She called upon a meeting to share some news. Flug can only assume what it has to do with, most likely that she found a rat and wants to just drop it at their feet. It made Flug recoil at the thought. It can be assumed it's happened before.

The two men and bear wait in silence, well almost silence. All that can be heard is the slight cooing of Flug to 5.0.5 as he pet him on his chin, talking to him quietly like some sort of hurt animal that you want to show affection. But then again, Flug normally has that tone of voice, a worried voice but also an emotional one. 

Blackhat began getting impatient, he was tapping his foot harshly upon the carpeted floor, which made the slight sound of thumping. He groaned in annoyance and turned towards his scientist and his pesky bear.

"What is the point of this?? What's taking so long?? I have things I could be doing right now!" Flug softly rolled his eyes in response. Though true he does work tons, it was to a dead beat most of the time as of late. Business hasn't been the best, been extremely slow to put it lightly.

"Your guess is as good as mine sir.. Though I believe we should be proud of Dementia for even putting up a meeting, sure this one has a huge chance of not ending too nicely and immaturely, but maybe if we show we care and expected something important, maybe she'll try harder next time." Blackhat slouched at such words that escaped the mans lips. How could he believe in her like that? It would of actually meant something if it were for anyone else in the whole house, but it had to just be her. BlackHat hissed through his teeth at the such hope and low key affection he was giving the rancid girl.

As if on queue, Dementia can bursting through the door. And to Flugs avail, she didn't to be holding any sort of-- dead creature in her mouth. Dementia walked over to a booth like table with a little gabble on it and of course slammed the thing as hard as she could against the whole table. "ORDER!! ORDER TO THE COURT!" 

BlackHat recoiled at such unprofessionalism, she's acting more like a judge than the leader of a meeting. BlackHat followed Flugs lead as he unfolded some chairs and took a seat. Just looking at these unfolding metal chairs made him want to cancel this whole meeting even more. It showed how low class he was really letting this place go to. But they were on sale! What was he suppose to do?? NOT get them??

As BlackHat was lost in his thought, Dementia intertwined her fingers together and looked down upon the two men. After a few last moments of silent she spoke.

"So as you both may know, at least once a month I am allowed to go into town, unsupervised, and when no one is around who knows what could happen~!" Flug gulped at the gesture. Just thinking of the girl going unsupervised anywhere is a living nightmare. The whole reason why she even was allowed to do such is, every month everyone from the house hold is suppose to go out and cause their very own kayos, or to go out from groceries, which is normally what Flug and 5.0.5 did, everyone else went out on their own to do some evil doing. 

"And????" BlackHat growled, Dementia straightened her back and put her hands on her hips "And as you both may know, many men and women invite me to multiple events, such as parties, dinners, dates, and other fun stuff! And the person who invited me this time was a super fancy guy!! He's having some sort of-- classical party?? And I thought it was right up our ally!! All there will be there is dancing and food! So totally not overwhelming at all!" She glanced at Flug at the last part. Of course he was referring to him since all he does i get overwhelmed by everything, which as guessed, this whole thing already seems like too much for him.

Blackhat rubbed his chin in thought and crossed his legs. "Well.... I suppose we don't have any other business today... Well the decision has been made! Blackhat and Co. Are going to such said 'classical party'" Flug rubbed his arm in nervousness. "um-- actually--- count me out.. I would rather get a head start on future work.." 

Blackhat quickly twisted his head towards the fragile man, he could tell right away from his posture that he wasn't feeling too great about the whole idea. Blackhat pitied the poor guy, but like hell he's going to this thing with JUST Dementia and that blasted bear.

Blackhat quickly stood up and pushed his chair back slightly with him. And as he took a few steps forwards, he stopped and scoffed 

"Well too bad, as my scientist and assistant, you're going." Flug put his head into his hands are groaned. 5.0.5 rested his head in his lab as you attempted calming to the poor man not wish to disappear. 

This was going to be a long week.

 

_______

A/N

an o t h e ro n e


	2. Preparations and Awkwardness

Flug let out a harsh sign. The last thing he needed this week was random interactions with strangers. But his bull headed boss was pretty much forcing him to do so. What will even happen at this event? Will they all stick together or will they go do their own thing? 

Just the thought of being alone scared him, but so did the thought of being in public with Dementia and Blackhat seemed scarier. So either way, he's screwed. 

Flug pondered around his lab as he thought about excuses he can call upon to have him not go. He could claim to be sick-- but the others already seen him today and could see he was doing just fine... He could pour some sort of chemical onto himself and make himself temporarily crippled--- that's too risky and painful...

As Flug still paced around his lab, a sudden outburst at his door occurred. BlackHat slammed it open with full force. 

"FLUG WHAT ARE YOU DOING?? WE'RE LEAVING IN AN HOUR AND YOU'RE STILL NOT READY!" Flug flinched back as his boss started stomping towards him. "I-I um??? Don't have anything to wear! I can't just go in my lab gear! It would be easier if I just stayed home!"

BlackHat grabbed the man by the wrist and took a gander at his scientist. "If you didn't have anything to wear then you should of just ASKED for something you IDIOT, come with me" BlackHat began dragging Flug around the mansion. 

They started taking twists and turns around the place till they ended up in some part of the mansion that Flug could of sworn he's never seen before. Which to his surprise, he was right. BlackHat refused to have his room near the others --- mainly because of Dementia. in fact, the others were pretty much convinced that the beast didn't even need sleep just because of the simple fact he didn't seem to have a room. Which in fact, this room, was not a bed room but a huge closet. Sure it was the size of a bedroom but, no bed.

BlackHat quickly pushed Flug into the closet and rushed in behind him .

"Can't believe you just now told me you have nothing to wear. You're lucky we're pretty much the same height. Go ahead and pick something before I do it for you! Anything to get out of those rags you have on." Flug looked around the room, it was full of all sorts of suits and even some casual attire. He began to walk towards the dark turtle necks but took a step back when his boss gave him a scowl of disapproval. 

"U-um?? Is this good enough?" Flug held out a suit that was a baby blue. It was hard to even think BlackHat had this in his closet. Has it ever been worn?

BlackHat rolled his eyes "Only if you wanna look like a ninny in public, if so then be my guest." Flug huffed and put the suit where he found it. He wondered around the many suits, till he found one that was a little similar to his boss', he picked it up but instantly put it back.

"OO OO!! NO, WEAR THAT ONE!!! THAT ONE'S A PERSONAL FAVORITE." Flug looked back at his boss with confusion in his eyes. "If you like it so much, why don't you wear it sir? I'm sure it'll looks better on you than it would on me." BlackHat scoffed "I already HAVE a suit for the dance Flug. Even though that one is nice, this one I have on is better. Plus, it resembles my suit a bit so you might as well look like we're in the same company, yes?" 

Flug scratched his head at the thought ((well more like the top of his bag, but you get it)) "I don't see why not... Do you have a changing room or---"

"What do you mean, this is the changing room" BlackHat said with a blank face. Flug wrinkled his nose at what he was implying. "Well can you like--- go?? so I can change??" BlackHat simply wrinkled his non existent nose back as if he knew Flug did it previously. "Why? Does my presence BOTHER you??"

"Well I mean... it's-- kinda awkward?? I know we're both men but, I have more scars around my body than my actual face annnddd---" Flug shifted awkwardly. 

BlackHat looked like he was about to be give in."At least take off the shirt Flug, I know we're in a hurry but, I would like to get a view of such scars you have. I've haven't seen your body since the crash, if you don't remember I had to change your clothing because of the blood soaked into what you had on, I'm already aware that you might have some scars. Just-- let me check them" Flug could never forget that day when he crashed into BlackHats mansion. When he woke up from the crash BlackHat told him that he pretty much resurrected Flug. He offered him a job because he was very much aware about how Flug was a very good scientist. 

It kinda made Flug concerned that BlackHat wanted to check on such things, the tone in his voice made it seem like his scars were something he thought about often. Sure shortly after the crash and when Flug decided to wear his signature bag, BlackHat would come into his room and ask how the scars on his face were healing. So it makes sense that he might be curious how his other scars are doing. But it was off putting non-the less.

Flug took his bag off then quietly lifted off his shirt and set it to the side. Flug had his arms and chest bound by medical bandages, so it wasn't all that revealing. BlackHat took a few steps towards the man and lifted one of his arms. He pressed his thumb against on of his scars that were not covered up, and swiped it. 

"Do any of these still hurt? Why are the scars lightly elevated from your actual skin? Will they ever go back to being your normal skin tone?" The questions babbled out of BlackHats mouth like a kid would, but a---much more gentle kid than what BlackHat normally was. Flug hummed to his thoughts.

"No they don't exactly hurt anymore... The reason why they're a bit taller is because depending on how many layers I lost, my body created excess amounts of new body tissue in those spots. They have faded since then, I'm not sure if they'll fade anymore than what they already have over the course of-- what? Three? Four years have I worked here?" 

"More or less four years...." BlackHat put his hands behind his back and took a step back. "I guess you're doing fine by the looks of it... I'll leave you to change. And don't you dare think about stealing anything, I'll know if you do." BlackHat already knew Flug wasn't the type to do such thing, but he still put the warning into the air.

As BlackHat stepped out the room to give Flug his much needed privacy, he saw Flugs expression shift. He almost forgot the man actually took that awful bag off. The left side of his face was pretty much severed off from the same crash that was mentioned. The eye on that side was completely blind, it was surprising it even stayed in his head. It would be more helpful just to get it removed all together but, the man already gone through so much, the last thing he needs is a serious surgery like that. 

"Um?? sir??" BlackHat shook himself out of his thoughts, and without another words fully left the room.

//Time Skip//

Flug spun around looking in the mirror. He didn't always wear such fancy things, but when he did; DANG did he look good! No wonder BlackHat enjoyed wearing things like this all the time, it really does give off the impression of some sort of-- elegance. 

It was nice to feel confident every once and a while... Flug had to get back to the real world and swiftly put his bag back on before going through the door. And as expected, BlackHat was just-- standing there waiting for him. BlackHat glanced at him from the corner of his eye and looked forwards once again.

 

"Took you long enough" Flug held his hands together as he looked down the long hallway. BlackHat must of stuck around to show him back to the main area. BlackHat already started walking down such hall dragging Flug out of his thoughts as he stumbled to keep up.

The same twists and turns felt brand new and unfamiliar, but things were about to get way more unfamiliar for Flug. Interacting with people he didn't even know, normal people. Not villains, not heros, but just normal everyday people. Which to Flug was the opposite of normal. It was very--alien in Flugs eyes.

But it was to assume this day was going to get a lot worse....

 

 

/////

 

A/N!

it's here

this fic is actually based off of a comic I made a while ago!

I'll show you guys it when the time is right

be excited

and

uh

that's it


End file.
